Coffee~Part One
by Raurenu
Summary: Addition and name change to "not alone anymore". I personally believe it's much better this way. Thanx to Kaity-chan for the new title!


Coffee  
~ raurenu maxwell  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Disclaimer - Usual disclaimers apply. I do not own Gundam Wing, if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here in my boxers drinking stale coke and typing fanfics about a television show that has nothing to do with my life whatsoever. I also did not make the title- it is copyrighted by Kaity-chan. Oh- and this is heavy shounen ai 2x1, Thankyou and have a nice fic.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
PART ONE:  
  
Chapter One  
~~~~~~~~~~  
With Hilde gone for the moment, Duo sat at the table and thoughtfully rested his head on one hand, and scratched his chin with the other. He was very discontent with his life. He lived in this dull apartment with Hilde only because it seemed like the right thing to do- she really liked him, and people thought of them as a couple anyway. Besides, Hilde was okay (and her cooking was better) and Duo *might* have wanted to spend the rest of his life with her except-  
Except for Heero. Duo had liked his Japanese partner ever since he first laid violet eyes on him. And he liked Heero in a much different way than he liked Hilde. Hilde was like a sister to him. Heero was so much more -  
His brow furrowed. He didn't quite know *what* it was.  
"Duo!" A voice alerted him out of his train of thought.  
It was Hilde. She was weighed down with an armful of groceries that made one wonder exactly how much the two of them could eat. "I bought you some steak for dinner." She smiled upon seeing him. Duo smiled back, and automatically helped her carry the groceries, and made some light conversation that always made her laugh.  
It was very routine, this ritual they always preformed. Had it been a dance, he'd know the footsteps by heart. He didn't think he'd want to spend such a stiff life with someone . . . deep past his exterior, he was a very affectionate person.  
He needed more. Hilde wasn't for him.  
And Suicide boy is? Heero didn't seem to be the warm and friendly type. Opposites *do* attract though . . .  
He glanced at Hilde in mid conversation and she smiled at him from behind a bagful of vegetables. As routine, he smiled back. Hilde was so eager to please him! He could never tell her what he was really feeling.  
Damn you, Heero Yuy, Duo thought, almost dropping a meatloaf as he clenched his fist. Without Heero, life might have been easier. Dull, but easier.  
Then again, he had never had an easy life.  
  
* * * * *  
Heero took apart his gun and cleaned it for the third time that day. No missions to be accomplished and no hacking to be done. He didn't have anything else to do.   
His expressionless eyes scanned the kitchen of the boarding house that he shared with Trowa and Wufei, and it's plain but clean décor. He made mental notes of when they would return.   
Wufei would return sometime next week, being the solitary dragon that he was. Trowa would return sometime that day, and Heero wasn't looking forward to that. Both Heero and Trowa had been bored for quite sometime, with almost no missions, and you can't just type on a laptop 24 hours a day.   
Having nothing better to do, Heero and Trowa decided to have a little fun. One thing led to another, and now he was stuck in a relationship he didn't want to be in. He never even really liked Trowa in the first place, but the physical stuff passed the time.  
But it only lasted minutes, while real love lasts forever, and Heero was learning that the hard way.  
No one would guess that his heart was saved for a certain braided pilot…  
A certain pilot who happened to be living with his girlfriend, if not already engaged to her!   
Heero looked back on the times he had shared with Duo. There had been times when he had thought that Duo liked him too. Perhaps the way he talked? Or the sparkle in his eyes?  
No, Duo always had a sparkle in his eyes. "And a place in his heart only for Hilde," Heero thought sullenly.  
Was there nothing he could do?  
  
Chapter Two  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sometime that next week, Duo and Hilde were walking through a crowded square, going to buy some coffee, and mainly just enjoy some fresh air. Unfortunately, everybody else seemed to have the same idea. It was impossible to get through the crowd.   
"Duo, I'm gonna go look at that store over there," Hilde tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Sure, Hilde, I'll just go get that coffee."  
He squeezed his way over to the coffee shop, as equally crowded as the street. Getting through the people was getting to be a workout. He finally jostled his way over to the line in front of the counter.  
And he stood there for what seemed like forever. Finally he was at the counter.  
"Hey sir, I'd like a bag or two of that crap over there and a lump of that crap and-" Duo began in impeccable Maxwell dialogue.  
Something he saw in the corner caught his eye. A very familiar face.   
"Heero?"  
The boy looked up and his Prussian eyes blinded Duo. He saw nothing beyond those twin oceans.   
"Hello? Excuse me? What kind of coffee did you want?" The impatient cashier asked Duo. People behind him were looking at him.  
"Nevermind. I don't need any coffee."  
Duo looked back in that corner where Heero had been. No one was there. Damn. Now not only did he have no coffee…  
  
* * * * *  
Quatre sat in front of his tea shop, watching the crowds in front of the coffee shop next door. Business had been slow ever since that stupid coffee place opened up.  
He ran fingers through his long blond bangs. Did no one want to buy any tea? Sometimes he just wanted to give up and sell his shop. But he just couldn't do that.  
"Tea is good for you, much better for you than coffee is," Quatre told himself. "You can't let thousands of people go to waste drinking that awful caffinated crap."  
He marked down the price, once again.   
  
Chapter Three  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few weeks had passed since the day that Duo thought about all the time. But his thinking would be stalled for the time being; he had just been assigned a mission and he would need all his concentration.  
He hopped into his red and black plugsuit and attempted to stuff his braid into his helmet, but with futile efforts. Oh well, he'd put it on later. He found his gun and strapped it to his side, and then admired the effect.   
Very proffessional.  
People always told him that he was vain, but who could blame someone who looked like Duo?  
He found Hilde and bid her goodbye, knowing she'd be okay: she had a busy week of shopping before her, as usual. But when he made it to the Doctors' place, he found Heero there, typing on his laptop, as usual.   
"Heero!" Duo said. "You're going on this mission too?"  
"Yeah," Heero said simply, not looking away from his work.   
Duo looked at him and realized he wasn't the only one who looked good in his plugsuit. He tried not to stare, and listen to the doctors' plans.  
Listening didn't make him concentrate, or prevent his mind from drifting. Oh well, I know what to do anyway, he thought to himself, and continued catching as many glimpses as he dared.  
  
* * *  
"This place!?" Duo exclaimed and looked around at the deserted base. "We have to blow *this* up?"  
"They never said it would be hard to destroy it." Heero answered matter of factly, placing a bomb in some calculated location a few yards off. "The trick is getting out alive." Heero continued.   
Something didn't look right to Duo. And suddenly he realized it. "Heero! That bomb is right in front of the exit!-" Duo broke off in a yell as it exploded catapulting him into the air. The area was crumbling in around him . . . he knew if he didn't get out of here fast, he'd be a goner.   
There! An exit! But it was about to become barricaded with chunks of rock and metal. And where was Heero? "Heero?" he asked. No answer. "HEERO!?" he yelled. And then everything went black.  
  
Chapter Four  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo woke up, blinking. "W-where am I?" he asked stupified, looking around at a cavelike hollow, entirely surrounded by rubble.  
"In the heart of the base." He turned to find Heero sitting in a corner with his arms crossed over his chest. "The place blew up, and I dragged you through some tunnels to this . . ."   
"Cave . . ." Duo decided. He shook his helmet off, letting his hair spill out, and tried to get all the gravel out of it. "Damn. How are we supposed to get out of here?"  
"Considering that most of these caverns have closed up, we're pretty much stuck. However, they'll start searching for us when they realize something's wrong."  
"And when willl that be?"  
"In about . . . two days."  
"TWO DAYS!?"   
"You heard it."  
"Man . . . this is soooo uncool," Duo replied one of his trademark phrases. He suddenly looked down at his arm, noticing there was something wrapped around it, and noticed the ankle of Heero's plugsuit was missing.   
"It was stuck under a rock, and I stopped the bleeding with that." Heero replied without Duo saying anything.  
"Well, it's better now." Duo began to unwrap it.   
"No," Heero said stiffly, and crossed the floor to fix him. "When you've had as many brushes with death as I have-" He knelt down to retie it just as Duo lifted his chin to look up, and their lips accidentally bumped together.   
Duo looked up at him in amazement.  
" . . . sorry," Heero said, moving away to a far corner.  
If Duo didn't know Heero so well, he would have thought he was blushing.  
There was an uncomfortable silence.   
What am I doing? Heero asked himself. "Don't I know this could end up like Trowa? Hurting others and myself?  
"Heero," Duo said finally. "Heero, you kissed me."  
"No, I- If you wanna call it that." Heero still wouldn't look at him.  
"Heero," Duo's eyes sparkled.  
"What," he somewhat grunted.  
"Will you do it again?" He had an expression of genuine sincerity.  
There. He said it. He said all that Heero needed to hear, to put that questioning feeling away. Heero knelt to where Duo was sitting, and kissed him. He saw Duo's eyes shimmer and then close with the delicate press. Duo allowed Heero's tongue to enter his mouth, and ran his own along its gentle lotus texture.  
And then they parted.   
"Again." Duo demanded like a child demands desert after its dinner.  
Heero kissed him again, this one lasting longer.  
"That was beautiful, Heero," Duo murmered.  
Heero said nothing.  
"We're stuck here for two days right?" Duo asked but already knowing.  
"Yeah . . ."   
" Well in that case, Heero . . . whatcha wanna do?" he said with somewhat of a naughty grin.   
Heero looked at him pathetically. "Oh, Duo, we couldn't,"  
He frowned. "Why not?"  
"Because it's not right . . . we're both . . ."  
"Guys." Duo finished. "That didn't stop you with Trowa . . ."  
"We never tried to have . . ."  
"Is it that you just don't want to do it with *me*?"  
"No, it's not that."  
"Well then, it doesn't matter what gender we are if we both love each other."  
Apparently, that was good enough for Heero. His arms swept around Duo in a close hug, burying his face in his hair as a silent yes.  
Both boys lost themselves in the tightness of the hug, losing sight of their cold surroundings and seeing only their lover's warm body.  
  
Chapter Five  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coffee. Trowa needed his coffee. He owed it for the jolt that made his hair stick up the way it did, and he wanted it now. Lanky arms stretched out from beneath bedsheets, groping for a mug, which must be somewhere nearby.  
No luck. He struggled to get up and pulled on a turtleneck and jeans. He knew there wasn't any in the kitchen. He patted his hair, wondering how long it'd stay there, before he managed to buy some.  
He set out to the coffee shop, and shuffled through the square pondering French Vanilla.   
Trowa was about to step into the immense coffee shop, when, nextdoor at the tea shop, he saw the most adorable blond, all but standing on a table shouting up customers. Trowa watched for a while, as the blond grew tired and slumped into a chair by the door.  
Trowa took pity and silently walked up to the tea shop. He walked closer to the tea shop owner as they muttered something explicit about coffee. He stared, and the blond stared back.  
"What?"   
Trowa didn't answer.  
"Why are you looking at me? Is it another one of you coffee buyers coming to insult my tea?"  
" . . ."  
"I suppose you're going over there to buy some now," the blond said, nose pointed.  
"Actually," Trowa began. "I happen to like tea very much."   
  
* * *  
"Heero! You awake?"  
:grumble:  
"I'll take that as a yes. How long do you think we've been sleeping?"  
"Ever since you stopped screwing me, obviously."  
"I know *that*! But what time of day do you think it is?"  
"Most likely time to get up."  
"There must be a way we can try to get out of here- all we have to do is follow the light."  
"No." He pressed Duo's head into his lap. "Stay here."  
"Why?"  
"Think about it. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we resume normal life, and we'll probably never see each other again. Stay."  
"Heero, it doesn't have to be that way . . ."  
"There's no way to change it. What would you tell Hilde? And what about Trowa?"  
"I know!" Duo lifted his head out of Heero's lap.  
"What." Heero asked sarcastically, and shoved his head back in.  
"I'll fake my own death!"  
"Right. You go do that. Just remember that you can't screw me if you're-"  
"In that case, I'll do it now, when I'm alive . . . and . . ." He never finished his sentence, falling fast asleep in Heero's lap.  
  
* * *  
Quatre giggled profusely. Trowa didn't talk much, but his stiff manner struck Quatre as funnier than words. Trowa couldn't believe his luck, just running into the boy of his dreams.  
All day they had been together, just talking (or rather Quatre was talking and Trowa was listening), and getting to like each other more every time they found out something new.  
"Trowa, I'm so happy I found you!" the blond said, as if reading his thoughts, and flinging delicate arms around him. The setting sun silhoutted their embracing figures.  
Trowa looked down at Quatre's head, as his Arabian prince only reached his chest, and began to stroke his hair.  
"Perfect . . ." the arab murmered.   
Maybe the situation was perfect for Quatre, Trowa thought, but what about Heero?  
  
END OF PART ONE  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
~  
Well, how was that? Flawed, but you gotta love the pairings. One word: Review.  



End file.
